leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Giant Chasm
|translated_name=Giant Hole |location=North of Between Routes and |region=Unova |mapdesc=Legend says that if you approach this big chasm, disasters surely follow. |generation= }} Giant Chasm (Japanese: ジャイアントホール Giant Hole) is an area in the northeastern part of the Unova region. It is a large impact crater containing a maze-like forest, and is home to a number of extraterrestrial Pokémon, including the Legendary Pokémon , who resides in the deepest part of the cave at the far end of the crater. This area has many high-level Pokémon from previous generations. It is said that disaster will befall to any person who approaches it, which may explain why can be caught here. Role When the reaches the pond in the middle of the crater, the forest will freeze and be completely covered in snow, thus giving the player access to the cave is hiding. Once the player has captured or defeated Kyurem and left the area, the snow will disappear, and the northern portion of the caves will no longer be accessible. If Kyurem is defeated, however, the area will become accessible again after defeating the once more and returning to the pond in the center of the crater. In the years between Black and White and Black 2 and White 2, the path from Lacunosa Town to the Giant Chasm has been blocked by a landslide. A lone boulder blocks the path, which can be pushed with from the Giant Chasm's exterior. In , the player encounters Team Plasma here. Two s block a path inside the east of the cave until the Plasma Frigate arrives on top of the crater's forest after the player obtains the . The frigate freezes over many of the trees, creating an icy hill on top of which the frigate is docked. Rood of the Seven Sages along with several old Team Plasma members confront the new Team Plasma; this gives the player the opportunity to sneak aboard the Plasma Frigate, where he or she battles against Colress and run into Ghetsis. The player follows Ghetsis out of the ship after defeating the Shadow Triad. At the end of the cave, Ghetsis appears and tries to freeze the player alive with Kyurem's , but are saved by N and his / flying down from above. Ghetsis then reveals he tricked N into coming here so Ghetsis could fuse Kyurem with N's dragon. Ghetsis then uses his cane to control Kyurem, who then proceeds to fuse with N's dragon with the DNA Splicers, forcing the player to fight Black /White Kyurem. Upon winning the battle, / will be separated from Kyurem and return to N, and Kyurem will disappear from the cave. Afterwards, the player fights Ghetsis himself. After defeating Ghetsis, he goes into madness, causing the Shadow Triad to appear and take him away, leaving his cane. Outside, the Plasma Frigate has left. Rood and his team wait to tell the player that Colress has disbanded the new Team Plasma and taken the Plasma Frigate. Kyurem will appear here after the player has caught / at Dragonspiral Tower. Items Entrance Cave boulder (requires ) * Behind a boulder east of the northwest corner (requires )|Bl=yes|W=yes|display=Star Piece ×2}} )|Bl=yes|W=yes}} entrance (requires )|B2=yes|W2=yes|display= }} )|B2=yes|W2=yes|display=Star Piece ×2}} )|B2=yes|W2=yes}} }} ) (hidden)|B2=yes|W2=yes}} Crater Forest }} }} }} Hidden Grotto }} }} }} Cave Depths when player catches it|B2=yes|W2=yes}} Phenomenon |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes|display=Thunderstone}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes}} Pokémon Pokémon Black and White Entrance Cave Crater Forest Cave Depths Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Entrance Cave Crater Forest }} |type1=Normal}} |type1=Normal}} |type1=Dark|type2=Ice}} |type1=Steel|type2=Psychic}} Cave Depths |type1=Dragon|type2=Ice}} |type1=Dragon|type2=Ice}} |type1=Dragon|type2=Ice}} Trainers Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Crater Forest |2|110|Weezing|♂| ||089|Muk|♂| ||36=|37=}} Cave Depths |bordercolor= |headcolor=999999 |sprite=Spr B2W2 Ghetsis.png |prize= |class=Team Plasma |name=Ghetsis |game=B2W2 |location=Giant Chasm |pokemon=6}} | |gender=male |type1=Ghost |ability=Mummy |held=Leftovers |move1=Shadow Ball|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Special |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Toxic|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Status}} | |gender=male |type1=Water|type2=Ground |ability=Poison Touch |move1=Muddy Water|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Drain Punch|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Sludge Wave|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Special}} | |gender=male |type1=Electric |ability=Levitate |move1=Flamethrower|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Acrobatics|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Physical |move3=Thunderbolt|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Special |move4=Crunch|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} }} | |gender=male |type1=Poison|type2=Dark |ability=Sniper |move1=Night Slash|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Poison Fang|move3type=Poison|move3cat=Physical |move4=X-Scissor|move4type=Bug|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |type1=Poison|type2=Fighting |ability=Anticipation |move1=Brick Break|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Sucker Punch|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Poison Jab|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |type1=Dark|type2=Dragon |ability=Levitate |held=Life Orb |move1=Dragon Rush|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Physical |move2=Crunch|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Rock Slide|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Frustration|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} Layout In the anime ]] In Pokémon Generations Giant Chasm appeared in The King Returns, where Ghetsis was seen there with , commanding it to cover all of Unova in ice. However, he was interrupted by N arriving with , wanting to protect the place that had taught him how humans and Pokémon can live together. Ghetsis then used the DNA Splicers on Kyurem, allowing it to absorb Reshiram and turn into . He then ordered Kyurem to attack N, but N was saved by the sudden arrival of and , who had arrived to help stop Ghetsis. In the manga In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga Giant Chasm appeared in Pokédex Complete!. Trivia * In , Crater Forest has the highest-leveled wild Pokémon in grass in the game, the highest level being 65. * The Giant Chasm and its lore seem to have been inspired by the real-life . A shard of comet struck the Siberian taiga, forming a huge crater and felling trees for miles. Like how Kyurem is thought to have fallen on a comet, and how the Plasma Frigate destroys the forest, the Tunguska event is surrounded by conspiracy theories of aliens and weapons testing. * The Giant Chasm is the only location in all the core series Pokémon games where wild and can be found and . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=巨人洞窟 |fr=Grotte Cyclopéenne |de=Riesengrotte |it=Fossa Gigante |ko=자이언트홀 Giant Hole |eu=Boquete Gigante |vi=Hố Khổng Lồ }} Category:Caves Category:Black and White locations Category:Black 2 and White 2 locations de:Riesengrotte es:Boquete Gigante fr:Grotte Cyclopéenne it:Fossa Gigante ja:ジャイアントホール zh:巨人洞窟